Organization XIII Halloween
by PandaMustache
Summary: "Dude, take that off!" one voice ordered. I instantly recognized this voice as Roxas'. "No, it's my costume!" the other voice protested. I tried to keep myself from laughing. Axel's stubborn side was always hysterical. I then let my curiosity get the best of me and opened the door. I almost choked on my breath when I saw what Axel was wearing. AU


**Hi there! Thanks for reading my third fanfic. I'm actually writing this for a good friend of mine's Birthday. Happy Birthday (well, belated birthday), PicUnrelated! XD Thank you for being an awesome friend, and a good person to talk to. Well, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

I woke up to bickering outside of my door. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I slid out of bed and pressed my ear against the cold surface to see what the voices were saying.

"Dude, take that off!" one voice ordered. I instantly recognized this voice as Roxas'.

"No, it's my costume!" the other voice protested. I tried to keep myself from laughing. Axel's stubborn side was always hysterical. I then let my curiosity get the best of me and opened the door.

I almost choked on my breath when I saw what Axel was wearing. He had on a Grim Reaper costume with a scythe and everything.

"What's going on here?" I squeaked. Roxas cringed and Axel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh... good morning, Xion. It's Halloween, and I wanted to dress up." he said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"It's what?" I asked. Axel shot Roxas a look, and Roxas shrugged. Axel then turned back to me.

"Are you serious?" he asked me laughing. I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm serious." I said. Axel frowned.

"You're serious... okay. Well, Halloween is a Somebody holiday when they go around dressed like monsters and such, and take candy from strangers." he explained. Roxas elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"

Roxas glared at him. "Don't say it like that!"

I was getting a little impatient.

"What're you wearing that for then? It's not like Xemnas will let you celebrate this 'Halloween'." I asked. Axel grinned at this, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"That's the weird part. I talked to him about it, and he was in!" he said.

This time, both Roxas and I nearly choked.

"What!?" we shrieked in unison. Axel nodded.

"Yeah. I was shocked too. Oh! You guys need costumes!" he declared. Roxas hid behind me.

"Xion, don't let him touch me!" he cried. I giggled at his behavior.

"Don't worry, I wont let Hothead here hurt you."

Axel laughed and aimed his scythe at us.

"I will steal your souls!" he said in a deep scary voice. Roxas and I gave each other a look and ran away, with Axel in pursuit.

_nunununununununununununununununununununununununu_

Axel has finally persuaded Roxas and I to dress up. Apparently, all of Organization XIII is going trick or treating.

I pulled down the skirt of my witch outfit. It consisted of a short black layered skirt with sparkles, a long-sleeved black and white stripped shirt, a pointy white witch hat with a black ribbon, black and white stripped knee-high socks, and white flats.

"You done yet?" Roxas asked from outside of my door.

"Yeah! I'm ready." I called back. The door opened, and Roxas poked his head in. I noticed his face was painted black over the eyes, and white everywhere else. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa." he breathed. I blushed and walked out into the hallway with him. He was wearing a Jack the Pumpkin King outfit. I then realized that was why his face was painted.

"Cool costume." I commented. Roxas smirked.

"Thank you." he said. We walked to the front of the castle together, and everyone was waiting.

Xemnas cleared his throat and all of the small talk was silenced.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the 'trick or treating' taking place today. I hope everyone is ready, because I am about to leave." he said.

Everybody filed out of the castle, and we were off.

We arrived at what seemed like a Somebody neighborhood. I've never seen one before, so I was a little freaked out. Xigbar clapped me on the back.

"Don't worry about it. The Somebodies won't be worried about us." he teased. I glared at him, and he walked off. I thought about how the werewolf costume he was wearing suited his personality.

Xemnas started talking about how we were to split into groups of three, and how two of the groups will have four.

"Our rendezvous point is there," Xemnas said pointing to a sign that said 'Twilight Hills' on it. I guessed that was the name of the neighborhood. "We meet back there in two hours. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. "Dismissed."

With that being said, we all got into our groups to go our separate ways. Mine consisted of myself, of course, Roxas, and Axel. Roxas and I looked at each other.

"Now what?" Roxas asked. I shrugged, and Axel smirked.

"Let's go to a party." he suggested. Roxas and I looked at him like he had two heads.

"And where exactly do you think you're going to find a party?" I questioned him. Axel started walking, and we had no choice but to follow him. He knocked on the door to a house, and as if by magic, there was a party in full swing.

"Come on in!" the guy who answered the door exclaimed. He had on some kind of bat suit with a cape. I think the Somebodies called this a Batman costume. We stepped inside the house, and he closed the door behind us. The music was loud, and it sounded strange, but it was quite awesome. There were tons of people, some dressed up, and some not.

There was a table with food and beverages, and it was dark besides the strobe lights and disco ball shining down on everybody.

"How did you...?" Roxas started to ask. Axel grinned.

"While you guys were standing there staring at each other, I saw a lot of people in costumes go into this house." he explained. Roxas mouthed an 'oh'.

"What kind of music is this?" I asked Axel. He thought for a moment.

"I think it's called 'techno' or 'dubstep'. I dunno." he said. "Now let's have a little fun!" He nudged Roxas, who smirked and nodded.

Then a different song came on. I listened on in awe. It was really fast paced, and the beat was catchy. It sounded a little like the song that was on before it.

"Wanna dance?" a voice asked behind me. I turned around only to be greeted by the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He had shoulder-length silver hair, and emerald-green eyes. He had on a vampire costume.

"Uh- I mean, sure." I tried to stay calm, but it was sorta hard with a guy that hot staring straight at me. He gently grabbed my arm, and led me through the crowd to the middle of the room.

He started dancing gracefully, but still in tune with the music. I tried to mimic him, but I started off a little slow. As I got into it, I could feel how much I improved.

I had to say, even though I can't feel emotions, I thought this was sort of... fun.

"You're pretty good." the boy commented. I smiled.

"Same to you." I said.

"Take me to my dreams!" everyone sang along to the song.

"What's your name?" I found myself asking subconsciously.

"Riku," he answered smiling, "what about you?"

"Xion." I told him.

"Well, Xion, do you like S3RL?" Riku asked me. I quirked an eyebrow at this. "The DJ who made this song." he explained noticing my confused expression.

"Oh. I do now." I laughed. Riku chuckled.

"I like girls with a sense of humor..." he said softly. I blushed as much as a person with no emotions could. I tried to come up with a smart response, but all that came out was a small 'thanks'.

Suddenly, I heard cheering from across the room.

I looked over to see Axel and Roxas dancing on a table. Even though it wasn't the smartest idea to dance on tables, I must admit, they could dance!

"Whoa," I heard Riku say behind me. "They're cool." I nodded slowly, and made my way over to the table. Riku followed behind.

Axel saw me first, and nudged Roxas. Roxas glared at Axel, who pointed in my direction. His gaze followed Axel's finger, and he looked at me with a grin.

"What's up, Xion? Care to join us?" he asked holding out a hand.

"You know these guys?" Riku asked me quirking an eyebrow. I nodded once again, and slowly climbed on the table.

"Go, Xion!" Axel cheered fist bumping. Everyone else cheered too. The three of us started dancing again, and everyone went crazy. Riku climbed on beside me, and practically all of the girls in the party screamed in excitement.

"Hey!" Axel yelled at me over all the noise. I turned to look at him, and he put something in my mouth. I was about to spit it out until I noticed how awesome it tasted.

It was sweet, and slightly salty, but the perfect amount. It was chewy, and I tried to savor it as long as I could.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"The Somebodies call them 'Snickers'. They're amazing!" he yelled. I grinned.

"Got any more?" I laughed. He smiled and handed me six small brown packets, each of them labeled 'Snickers'.

And the next two hours were magic.

We danced, sang, ate candy, danced some more, and even made a few new friends.

And from that moment, I knew that this was indeed the best night of my life.

* * *

**Well, that was it. Xion's first Halloween everybody! Again, Happy belated birthday, PicUnrelated. Stay awesome. :)**

**Recommended: Pinedale by PicUnrelated**


End file.
